


Dream a Little Dream of Me

by hogwartsschoolofanime



Series: Daisuga Fluffy Drabbles [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Songfic, a little angst i guess, i'm not even sorry, more jazz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 11:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10017122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hogwartsschoolofanime/pseuds/hogwartsschoolofanime
Summary: Even if long distance relationships are difficult, Suga knows they can make it work.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I know I wrote another jazzy songfic FIGHT ME. Ella and Louis' songs will always be my jam so you can expect more in the future.   
> Here's a link so you can listen to it: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SwYKqA_j2M8

Long distance relationships are hard; everyone knows that. Daichi and Suga knew that too, when they got into separate universities, but they didn’t let it stop them. Only seeing each other once every month or so was difficult. Not being able to just spend time together was difficult. Spending days without talking because of school or busy schedules was difficult. And yet it just made the times they did see each other that much more special.

As they wander the park at night, shining with little lights in the trees and holding hands, Suga remembers just how beautiful Daichi is. His sharp jaw line, his high cheekbones, his kind eyes: really, everything about him. Swallowing thickly, because for some reason Suga’s throat feels a little tight, he clings tighter to Daichi’s hand. He feels a small squeeze back and smiles up at him. They trail a bit off the path and end up in a darker area of the park. From here, the stars are clear, almost as bright as the glittering lights in the trees.

_Stars shining bright above you_

_Night breezes seem to whisper "I love you"_

_Birds singing in the sycamore tree_

_Dream a little dream of me_

“Will you think of me?” he whispers against the taller’s chest, words muffled by his jacket. This is their last night together for a long time. For some reason, in the calm under the stars, less than an hour before Daichi has to leave him again, it seems harder to bear. They’ve done this so many times, so why does it hurt so damn much? He feels the shake of his chest as he chuckles softly. A gentle arm wraps around his shoulders and pets through his hair.

“Of course I will, love. You’ll be in all my dreams.”

Trying to hide from reality, Suga buries himself farther into Daichi’s embrace. As much as he would like to stay like this forever, he knows that Daichi needs to catch his train soon. Wordlessly, because at this point they know each other so well they can communicate silently, they head for the train station, still pressed together.

Suga’s feet feel heavy as they descend onto the platform, shoulders weighed down as he watches Daichi buy a ticket. Looking at him just makes it worse, but he can’t help it. After all, Daichi has always somehow managed to ensnare his attention.

Five minutes until the train arrives. Three. Two. Less than a minute now. Suddenly, there are arms pulling him close, lips pressed urgently against his, hands at his back, his neck, his hair. Suga feels like he’s free falling in all the unspoken words, in all the desperate touches.

_Say "Night-ie night" and kiss me_

_Just hold me tight and tell me you'll miss me_

_While I'm alone and blue as can be_

_Dream a little dream of me_

“I love you more than the distance between us.” Soft words mumbled against his lips before they’re pulling away. If Suga thought he was falling before, this is drowning. He can’t breath as Daichi gets onto the train at the last minute. He can’t breath as he watches him wave from the back of the last car, rapidly falling out of sight. He can’t breath as the train disappears around the corner, taking him far, far away. He can’t breath until he feels the vibration of his phone and takes it out to see a text from Daichi.

_Stars fading but I linger on, dear_

_Still craving your kiss_

_I'm longing to linger till dawn, dear_

_Just saying this_

And somehow, _damn that bastard_ , Suga smiles. He smiles because even though they are apart, Daichi is still somehow near. Maybe it’s through that song that they discovered one day in high school. Maybe it’s how his scent is still on Suga’s jacket, faint sandalwood and something else that’s just undoubtably _Daichi. It doesn't really matter_ , Suga supposes, _because our love is greater than the distance between us_. He knows how cheesy he sounds, has heard it enough from friends and Daichi himself, but he can’t help but feel that somehow, one way or another, they will find a way to make it through. Because that’s what they do, him and Dachi. They find solutions even when it seems impossible, working in harmony as an indestructible team.

He stares a little longer at where the train disappeared, but now he doesn’t feel as weighed down. With one last look, he sends a quick response to Daichi’s text, turns around, and starts heading home. This is not their first goodbye, and it won’t be their last, but Suga knows that one day, there will be no need for long train rides to go “home”. One day, “home” will be the same place for both of them.

_Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you_

_Sweet dreams that leave all worries behind you_

_But in your dreams whatever they be_

_Dream a little dream of me_


End file.
